1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to archery bows.[.,.]. and.Iadd., .Iaddend.and more particularly.Iadd., .Iaddend..[.that type of.]. .Iadd.to a .Iaddend.bow having two limbs mounted on a central handle or riser .[.portion.]. with the handle .[.portion.]. containing a grip.[.,.]. and an arrow rest. More specifically the present invention is directed to a specific construction of the .[.riser along with the.]. .Iadd.handle and .Iaddend.accessory mounts.
2. Summary of the Prior-Art
Archery bows have existed for centuries. More recently the compound archery bow has become a favorite of hunters and target shooters. Such a bow is exemplified in Allen U.S. Pat. No. 3,486,495.
A long-standing problem with archery bows .[.evolves.]. .Iadd.revolves .Iaddend.around the support of the arrow when the bow is drawn as well as when the .[.bow.]. .Iadd.arrow .Iaddend.is released. A myriad of arrow rests have been developed. Most of these, however, do not position the arrow far enough away from the bow handle .[.riser.]. to avoid interference with the vanes as the rear portion of the arrow passes the .[.riser.]. .Iadd.handle.Iaddend.. This is due to the design of the .[.riser.]. .Iadd.handle.Iaddend..
In addition, in order to impart as much kinetic energy and speed to the arrow as possible, .[.they are.]. .Iadd.an arrow is .Iaddend.normally quite long and drawn fully before release. .[.With hunting.]. .Iadd.Hunting .Iaddend.arrows.[., particularly utilizing.]. .Iadd.utilize .Iaddend.a broad head point .[.whether it has.]. .Iadd.having .Iaddend.two blades, three blades, or four blades, .[.the same.]. .Iadd.which .Iaddend.may interfere with the handle .[.riser,.]. and.Iadd., .Iaddend.accordingly.Iadd., limit .Iaddend.the draw of the arrow .[.is limited.].. This requires a longer arrow when a broadhead is used.
In many situations, however, a shorter lighter arrow is desirable. If the same amount of .[.force.]. .Iadd.energy .Iaddend.can be .[.spent on.]. .Iadd.transferred to .Iaddend.a shorter lighter arrow, .[.and.]. it will .[.carry the same amount of kinetic energy, then depending upon the increase in.]. .Iadd.have a greater .Iaddend.velocity.[., the.]. .Iadd.and a flatter .Iaddend.trajectory .[.of the shorter lighter arrow will be flatter.]. than that of .[.the.]. .Iadd.a .Iaddend.longer heavier arrow. .[.Particularly when.]. .Iadd.When .Iaddend.hunting, .[.and the.]. conditions are not .Iadd.as .Iaddend.ideal as .[.is.]. on a target range.[.,.]. .Iadd.and .Iaddend.the shorter lighter arrow with the flatter trajectory gives the archer greater assurance of striking the target.